Trauma
by Hope Fujikara
Summary: The poor Prettly Little Liars are off to college. How hard can it be to take them down, once and for all? XOXO, A
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little story I like to call, I'm Back Bitches. Sweet little Aria is so happy to go to college with her besties. Hate to break it to ya honey, but something seems out of place. If you set one little manicured toe out of line, I'll be watching. Ms. Smartie Pants (Or should I say Mrs. Fitz?) is ecstatic that all of her friends will be going to Princeton with her. How will her grades survive with her... exotic romances? Hmm. What a shame. Emily got a last minute scholarship for swimming, but will that all dissapear when she runs into a familiar face? Tut tut, Emily needs to shape up or that little fishy will sink. Ms. Hanna Marin is majoring in fashion design but seems to have a weakness for... studying relationships it seems. That little bee needs to stick to her own honey! Have fun while you can, liars.

Hugs and Kisses,

A

Chapter 1: Fairytales

Emily surfaced, taking a deep breath.

"Best time yet Fields!" yelled her instructor, Mr. Finick.

"Thanks." Emily winced, Mr. F needed to dial down the volume unless he wanted her to go deaf.

Em headed to the locker rooms, showered off, and changed into short shorts and a simple, baggy purple tee. Emily had finally recovered from the mental and emotional drama with A. It had been hard for awhile but with the help of her friends, she was happily adjusting to college and forgetting her past. It's still hard when when people ask her where they know her from. Her answer was usually something a long the lines of 'I've been around'.

Emily walked across the beautiful campus. Emily passed by Maya and-

"No way. Maya?"

"Uh, no. My name is, uh, Sylvia."

That can't be true. Em knew that face anywhere. Same beautiful lips and chiseled cheek bones. Same confident walk. Sure, the hair was red and she claimed her name was Sylvia, but anyone could dye her hair and change their name. But Emily hadn't heard of anyone coming back from the dead.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else. Well, uh, bye."

"See ya around." the girl smiled, like she knew a secret.

_Ding. _Emily's new iPhone rang. She quickly dug it out of her bag.

_**Hey Em. Seen any familiar faces lately? Haha. Go to The Water Cuisine at 8:15 to find out this girls secret. Oh, and by the way, I'm back bitch and I'll be watching.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**A**_

No. This couldn't be happening. Alison was dead and so was Mona. It was probably a joke.

"What's a joke?" a random person asked.

"Nothing." Emily said quickly. She hadn't realized she'd said that out loud.

_Ding._

_**Oh Emily. This isn't a joke. Shouldn't you know better?**_

_**Mwah!**_

_**A**_

Em looked around. Who could possibly be A?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Spencer Hastings was organizing her room. Who knew that Hanna could be so messy! While Spencer's side of the room looked clean and organized, Hanna's looked like Hurricane Katrina hit. Twice. Right now Hanna was off, probably flirting with some guy, while Spencer sat alone in her room.

"You know what, I'm gonna give myself a makeover." Spencer said to herself.

Spencer reached into her bin labeled "semi nice clothes". She pulled out back shorts, the kind with three buttons that goes up to the bottom of your ribs. Reaching in again, she found a simple red blouse with 3/4 lenght sleeves. Spencer tucked in the shirt and walked over to her vanity mirror. Her hair looked perfect, down and wavy. She grabbed black eyeliner and mascara from the pile of makeup. After swiping it on, she grabbed rosy pink blush and dabbed on a dash of reddish pink lip gloss. Perfect, she thought.

Spencer walked out of the dorm into crisp, warm, fresh air. She found a nice bench and sat down.

"Excuse me." said an exotic british voice, "May I sit here?"

Breathless, Spencer replied.

"Of course! Isn't it beautiful out here!"

"Absolutely. By the way my name is Wes."

"I'm Spencer."

"Pleased to meet you!"

"Do you go to school here?"

"Yes. I love it here. It makes me want to live here forever. Minus the homework of cours."

Spencer giggled.

"Well Spencer, I have to be going. If you'd want to, I'd love to see you again! Would Friday night at Cherries be okay?"

"Sure! I'd love to! I'll see you there at 6 then!"

"See you!"

Ding.

Spencer's phone rang. Ugh, she thought, Hanna probably forgot her room key or something. Spencer got out her phone. She let out a gasp.

I'm back bitch. How are the guys at Princeton? Hmmm, lemme think. I know that British hottie from somewhere... and so do you. Enjoy your time right now cause it's not gonna last.

Luv ya,

A

Very funny. Some random person probably thought it would be a great prank to text Spencer and say they were "A". Nice try._ Ding._

In case you're wondering, Hannakins forgot her room keys again. Oh, and I''m not some little kid making a prank text. This is real sweetie:)

Yours truly,

A

That one letter stood out, glaring at Spencer. "A". Pushing that aside, Spencer took a breath. This couldn't be real. Besides, Hanna hadn't even texted to say- _Ding._

Hey Spence. I forgot my key. Can you come let me in?

Han

Well, didn't see that coming, Spencer thought. Grabbing her purse, Spencer headed back to her room. She was still thinking that maybe, just maybe, A was really back.


End file.
